Intriguing Notions and Interesting thoughts
by animefan021513
Summary: what happens when Haruhi wants to run away from the club with Kyoya and Kyoya remembers their days from the Mall


**_"hmm how exactly am i like this moron?"_**

**Haruhi looks back up at kyoya to explain,_ "I know you want me to believe your only reasons for helping that woman were selfish ones, but that isn't actually the truth...Because from where we were standing there's no way you could've seen her ring, there was a flag blocking our view. It just doesn't make sense you go to all that trouble acting like your such a big jerk when being a nice guy comes so naturally to you, it seems counter intuitive." She left with smile then Kyoya turned around to watch her walk away and say, "hmm that's a very intriguing notion in its own way."_**

* * *

**Kyoya wakes up yet again from the same dream he has been having for the past week about what happened at the expo with Haruhi when he was actually proven wrong about something he has said or tried to act selfishly about._ "Why do i keep dreaming of that moment...well it couldn't have been helped she is intelligent after all, but that doesn't explain why i am dreaming of her."_**

**He got up off of his king size bed with silk sheets and real wool and silk blanket and pillows and walked to his bathroom that was in his room to try and see the damage done by his lack of sleep. However, he didn't have his glasses so all he saw was a messy haired fuzz and a palish tan face. After that he took a shower which was rudely interrupted by his thoughts of Haruhi.**

**_"So Kyoya-Senpai why is it after all this time i still know next to nothing about your family?"_**

**_"Because there really isn't anything for you to know about my family, at least nothing that should be of interest to you."_**

**_"Well that seems to be a little bit unfair, don't ya think?"_**

**_"hmm? Just what do you mean unfair?"_**

**_"I mean when it comes to my personal life you even keep tabs on who my dad's friends from work are, while i barely have a clue about yours, so i call that unfair."_**

**_"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way."_**

**_"you've got two older brothers right? For starters you can tell me about them. What kind of people are they?" Kyoya now had a flashback of when he and his brothers were presented in front of some of his fathers 'friends' then he spoke with a soft voice she had never heard._**

**_"They are rather exceptional. Enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them. Though as the third son, things work out a little differently for me."_**

**_I didn't realize there was so much pressure on you to succeed."_**

**_"Pressure?" _He looked at her with an expression he had never let anyone until that moment see before, it was almost sincere, kind, and sad. _"Oh no Haruhi i can think of nothing more fun than this."_ He saw her expression and it showed that she felt a bit sorry for him still. He didn't care, until hewhen he finsihed his shower.**

**He got out of the shower and thought to himself _'She looked concern, why would it matter to her if i'm the third son and if there is "preassure" on me.'_ He shrugged it off thinking that maybe it's a commoner thing. _'commoners are lucky they can live the way they like and not care about what their families think of them or others for that matter.'_ He had a towel around his waist and reached for his glasses to put them on but before he got them on his phone went off. He tried to stare at the image all he could see was a brown a white haze so he guess it was Haruhi.**

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Kyoya-senpai?"**_

_**"Who else?"**_

_**"Yeah...hey do you wanna be my hero today?"**_

_**'Her hero?' "What do you mean?"**_

_**"I mean saving me from the twins and tamaki."**_

_**"Hmm well i have nothing to do today so I guess I don't mind." 'such a commoner'**_

_**"Thank you so much! Tamaki is being an idiot and I don't want to be a toy again for the twins so when will you be here?"**_

_**"in about 30 minutes, is that okay?"**_

_**"Yes, but umm where should we go?"**_

_**'hmm can't bring her here father will ask questions and i can't take her to anything "commoner like" the three bafoons might be there, and i can't be near the school either hmm.' "What about the beach? your dad trusts me more than the others so getting you there won't be a problem and if they call your cell just say your out with family." **_

_**"That sounds like a great idea, just don't try and prove genders to me again, there won't be a Tamaki there for you to be the reason."**_

_**"Of course Haruhi."**_

**They hung up and Kyoya was looking at his phone in suprise. _'Did she really ask me to be her hero? She sounded sort of desperate too.'_ ****He pushed the thought aside and got his clothes together wearing swim trunks and a baggy white T-shirt and some dark blue sneakers. Then he put his glasses on and fixed his hair not know why he spent an extra 2 minutes but he still kept his work he was at Haruhi's in about 35 minutes and he came in a limo. The land lady at Haruhi's appartment was used to the limos by now but the families weren't they were incircled around the limo and Haruhi was rushing down with a rolling suitcase, a purse, and she was wearing a long red and black dress with sneakers. She jumpped into the limo and gave Kyoya a surprise hug.**

_**"I'm sorry i bothered your weekend, especially since its summer again."**_

_**"Why are you sorry?"**_

_**"I just said why...its the time of the year when every one just sits back and relaxes from school i don't see how your any different."**_

**_"That's an interesting thought in its own way."_ **

**He smiled and for the rest of the drive they were pretty quiet until they reached the villa. Haruhi jumped out and ran to the driver's side and said thank you to him and met back up with Kyoya as he was walking to the door. _"Haruhi why did you thank the driver." _She just looked at him and smiled then asked, _"Where will i sleep for the week?"_ There was a smile on his face before he answered. _"With me. I know it will be weird but considdering your fear of thunder storms and this beac just so happens to get freuquent thunder storms, and i didn't want you to hear you scream and cower without anyone there to help you."_ Haruhi blushed and then went pale when they finally reached their room which had only one bed, a couch, a lamp on a night stand at the side of the bed, a wardrobe and a flat screen tv. _"Senpai...where are you and i going to sleep" _He took her hand in his without knowing it and ushered her to the bed and said, _"If you like i can sleep with you or i can sleep on the couch. Either is confortable to me." _She looked out the windows and clutched his shirt at the memory of the thunder storm that was there when she was last here. _"You better not do anything to me." _He smiled and nodded and told her to put on her swim suit so they can go swimming, and he took off his shirt and tossed it in the clothes hamper then put some sunblock on while Haruhi was in the bathroom changing and He went to go check on her and saw the door was half opened. He saw her changing and quickly blushed and walked back to where he was and shouted at her asking if she was ready yet She came out in a ruffle bikini. _"Kyoya will you put sunblock on my back please i can't reach it."_ He calmed down from his massive blush and put one hand on her without sunblock to feel where she needed sun screen and he realized how soft she really is underneath her boyish clothes when she was at school, but he still put sunblock on her back and then she finished the rest and without hessitation they finally went to go swim.**

_**"Haruhi if memory sefrves me correctly you called me Kyoya...just Kyoya there was no senpai."**_

_**"Well, since we have become friends and we have hung out without club activities being involved i didn't see a reason to call you senpai anymore."**_

_**"Hmm thats an intriguing notion in its own way."**_

_**"your an intriguing man."**_

**Kyoya blushed and when into the ocean and started swimming. Haruhi was still standing at the part where the ocean met sand and Kyoya looked up at her with his now soaking wet hair, and she waved at him nervously and then he walked out of the water walking up to her and looking confused. 'why isn't she swimming? is she afraid of the ocean too?' He looked at her and without warning she hugged his wet body with her own._ "I've never gone swimming in the ocean before and I know there are sharks..."_ He automatically kissed her and led her feet into the water with his hair drippng cold water on her face. He broke the kiss and she realized she was in the water at least up to her waist. When they broke the kiss at her realization she held her fingers to her lips in shock and Kyoya soon realized what he did._ "Haruhi I am so sorry I won't do that again." _Haruhi swam towards him and held him close again but this time she kissed him and it wasn't just a peck on the cheek it was with passionand on the lips. **

**He had his eyes open and not only in shock at this being his first ever kiss but this was his first ever kiss with Haruhi, the girl who clearly had Tamaki's heart...or at least he thought so, then to his extreme shock when the kiss broke he held her shoulders and blurted out,_ "Haruhi i'm in love with you."_ She looked at him in surprise and said, _"My Kyoya Ootori." _**

* * *

**They kissed they swam and they slept together peacefully, then regretably they went home to their normal lives but they also left being secret boyfriend and girlfriend. Tamaki then later came to Kyoya's house and egged him on about the fact he needs to get a girl friend. _"I'm dating Haruhi at the moment so no thank you."_ Of course Tamaki accepted it right away and even gave them permission to get married, and aslo told Everyone in the host club other than the guests. They were happy for them and they enjoyed their lives of dating. **

**They eventually got married after getting both families' blessings and had 3 boys and Kyoya just smiled 'it figures.' **


End file.
